Ao Fukai
フカイ・アオ (Fukai Ao) |first= |last= |japanese=Yuutarou Honjou |english= |age=13-15 |race=Human/Coralian hybrid |gender=Male |hair=Turquoise (dyed Brown) |eyes=Medium Violet Red |height= |allies=Pied Piper, Eureka, Renton Thurston |enemies= Truth(former) }} is the protagonist of Eureka Seven: AO. Character Ao is the series's hero. The biological son of Renton Thurston and Eureka, technicaly making him Ao Thurston; he resembles his father during his younger days, but with the hair, eye, and skin color of his mother. His mother one day fell from a clear sky into a bay in Iwato Jima, before giving birth to Ao sometime later. After Eureka was handed over to the American Armed Forces ten years ago, as the islanders believe her and Ao's presence angered their local deity the "Sea Colossus" with the appearance of Scub Coral, Ao ended up in the care of his mother's only friend Toshio Fukai. Ao discovers the RA272 Nirvash Mark One after he unintentionally retrieves his mother's bracelet from Gazelle who was smuggling it for the Japanese Army, and then Gazelle gets him to pilot the IFO, both named the Nirvash by Eureka and created by Renton. Ostracized by the villagers and targeted by the armies of several countries, Ao decides to join Team Pied Piper, hoping to find her. Genetic makeup It is revealed that Ao has a slightly different genetic makeup than a normal person, but only that he sees things slightly in the infrared range is known such as being able to see the movements of Trapar. This becomes a setback for him while in space because there is little to no Trapar there. The incidents in episode 11 reveal that Ao belongs to a class of people that can be influenced by trapar. This class consists of people that are born near a Scub Burst, wherein Generation Bleu concluded that their brain structure have been altered by the Scub. The exceptions to this are Ao and Elena, who were not born near a Scub Burst.Eureka Seven: AO episode 11: Plateaux of Mirror (Mirror of the World) In episode 12, it is revealed that Ao can apparently see trapar, and calls it the "path of the wind".Eureka Seven: AO episode 12: Step Into a World (Heaven and Earth) Personality Ao is a brave and empathetic boy who is willing to protect his friends and family and he is more upfront than Renton was at his age. In many ways a combination of the best in each of his parents like Eureka bravely and Renton willing to protect his loved ones but he is kind of shy around girls like Renton was but he is more open with it. He is showed to be reckless when the Nirvarh arm broke down he use it to smash the sercet. Despite growing up without either of his parent in his life until then, he turned out to be a pretty grateful kid who was willing to repay them for giving him life and preserving it by saving his mom and making sure she reunited with his dad. History Ao was born on the island of Okinawa. 2 years after his birth, his mother was taken by the United States Government , never to be seen again. It is shown that Ao, and possibly other children of his age, can and know how to drive an FP. Relationships Eureka He loved his mother so much when he was a toddler and missed her a lot when she left. When he met her past self he was surpried to see her but was sadder when he hear she from the past and was shocked to find out she was pregnant with a girl. He loved her so much that he was willing to save her from her fate and have her reunited with her husband, despite knowing he might never see her again. Renton Thurston He had always hated Renton when he was a kid because he thought he was a deadbeat dad who left him and Eureka. After hearing the truth from Eureka's past self and his guardian telling him that Renton was fighting for them his hatred towards him lightened, but he still wanted to punch him when they first met. After hearing why Renton wanted to destroy the coral he was touched and happy to know his father loves him and decided to save Eureka by having her reunite with Renton because of the sacrifice his father made and now kind of loved him. Fleur Blanc She is one of Ao's teammates and friends. Initially, Fleur saw Ao as a foolish and reckless IFO pilot, frequently critiquing him for any mistakes he made while on missions and not refer to her so casually by just calling her Fleur. Fleur starts to change her attitude towards Ao after the mission in Faisal Arabia, where they collaborated to help save the people there. During the mission there, Fleur reveals the reason she hates her father, Generation Bleu's President Christophe Blanc. They became friends after this, finding some mutual anger for her father, and she is frequently seen teasing Ao about Naru. She appears to have very mixed feelings towards AO because of the blush on her face. In the end she was sad when Ao was sacrificing his life to save his parents from the fate that they had decided upon. At the end, Fleur was shown to have chased Ao to the scub burst with the Alleluia's third engine activating; this speculates that Fleur may have a possible love interest with Ao. Her fate however was left unknown after. Naru Arata She is Ao childhood friend and possible love interest. She is one of two people on the island who don't see Ao as an alien or monster. She later join forces with Truth to bring a new era where people can trust the Coral then people would like Ao. Trivia It is revealed by Gazelle that Ao hates his father. This reflects Renton Thurston's hate towards his father, Adrock Thurston, believing that his father cared more about his research rather than his own family. However, it's revealed by Eureka that Adrock did care for his family and that's what caused Adrock to vanish which causes Renton to forgive his father. Now, Ao bears a similar hatred because he believes that Renton left him and Eureka when Eureka arrived at Iwato Island. But then the past Eureka and his guardian reveal that his father always loved Eureka and that he is fighting for her and Ao. It is also revealed that Renton sent Eureka to Ao's world because he wished for Eureka to bare a child that would not be turned into stone due to the atmosphere. References Category:Pied Piper Category:Eureka Seven: AO characters